The 73 annual Hunger Games
by jabberjay1221
Summary: This is the heart wrenching story of May Jessica from district 11.  She is 13 and she is a tribute in the Hunger Games, determined to come home alive.  This is my first fanfic, so please R&R.
1. The Beginning

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 72nd annual Hunger Games begin"

Chapter 1

"Wake up May" my mother calls. I yawn and sit up. The sun shining through my window announces that I have slept way to late. Today is the day of the reaping. In District 8, the reaping is early, at 9AM. I glance at my alarm clock. 8:15. shoot. I scramble out of bed and throw on the red knee-length skirt, glittery silver top, and black heels I had picked out last night and trot downstairs as fast as I can without twisting my ankle. "Ready to go sweetie" my mom asks. I nod. Heading toward the center of town, I start to feel nauseous. I am roped off into a group where I am forced to stand with other 13 years old. Our districts escort, Lila, steps up onto the platform. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. First, lets choose our girl tribute." Lila digs her hand deep into the ball that has precisely 2 slips that have May Jessica Bali written on them in my careful penmanship. Please not me, not me not me. Because if I am chosen, who would take care of my little brother, Jan, 2, and 6 year old June? My mother's salary at the factory is scarcely enough for one person, let alone four. So I learned to steal. I would wait until I saw my neighbors leave for work, or school, or where ever they went, and then I creep up into their houses and steal only extremely necessary food items that I am positive wont be missed. If I get caught, I would be shot in the head in front of the entire district. But I have come to the decision that a bullet in the head would be a lot quicker than starving to death. "And the lucky winner is...May Jessica Bali" Lila announces. Slowly, I make my way to the stage. My vision is blurring. Once on the stage, Lila stares at me for a moment, then says: "Oh, would you just look at these tears of joy, I mean, May looks ecstatic. Lets give her a big round of applause." With everyone clapping, I start to shake, these people, their anticipating my murder. Suddenly, the world goes fuzzy and black and I pitch forwards and pass out. When I wake up, I am in the justice building with my family surrounding me. My mom has her arms around me, little Jan has his face buried in my neck, and June is curled up beside me. I start to sob afresh. "I love you, all of you, more than anything in the whole world. So no matter what you see on the screen, you have to promise me that you'll fight through it. Mom, keep your factory job, Jan and June promise me that you'll stay in school. June, I want you to help out mom by playing with Jan while I'm gone, OK?" I ask "Where are you going" asks June. Mom has never allowed her to watch the Hunger games, trying to protect her as long as possible. "I am going to go play a game, and I might be gone for a long time." I explain carefully "But I _will_ come home, I promise you, I will" My voice has risen to a shout, and new tears flow down my face. And suddenly there's a Peacekeeper at the door saying that time is up, an I'm shouting "Love you" and "I WILL come home" and then their gone. The next people to walk in are my best friends, Audra, Melissa, and Laurel. "your allowed one token from your district, right?" Laurel asks. "Yes" I respond. "Then will you wear this?" asks Melissa. Audra hands me a silver locket. In it, on one side is a picture of Jan, June, and my mother. On the other side there is a picture of me and all my friends at our elementary school graduation party. "Yes, I will, this is wonderful, I love you guys, thank you so much." I gush. Audra takes my hand, " Hide in the arena, steal from the careers, outsmart everyone and come home" She orders sternly. "Yeah, please come home, May, I couldn't take it if you died." Laurel adds. "One thing, please keep my family alive" I plead "It's a deal" Melissa responds "we keep Jan, June, and your mom alive, and you come home alive" I allow myself a small smile. "I'll see you in a few weeks then." We all hug, then the peacekeeper is there and forces them out. Another peacekeeper escorts me to the train station, where hundreds of cameras are pointed at me and millions of microphones are shoved in my face by thousands for people all asking me different questions. The peacekeeper shoves them away from me as I enter the train. Waiting for me is Lila, my escort, Woof and Cecelia, my mentors and the boy tribute from my district. At first, all I can see is the back of his head. As he turns, the effect of who he is hits me. I know him, and I hate him

Chapter 2

Riley Certix. Thats his name. He's evil. You see, I used to have a father and 2 more siblings. April and March. Riley is the Mayor's son. 3 years ago, My dad had taken April and March, 5 year old twins to the river to teach them to swim. Riley saw them, and told his father that they were fishing. Fishing is illegal because it's considered poaching off the Capital's lands. Riley convinced his father to hang them. I can still remember April's last scream, the fear in March's eyes, the guilt in my fathers. June somewhat remembers, but my mother didn't even know that she was pregnant with Jan yet. "Hello, May Jessica, this is Riley, and I'm Cecelia" Cecelia introduced smoothly "May I please talk to you privately" I nod, and she leads me into the dining area. "Please, feel free to eat while I talk, OK?" She waits while I fill up a plate with pasta, fruit, steak, rolls, soup, and a lot of stuff that I don't even know what it's called. "First off, I love the fact that your trying to play up "weak". Also, now that I've seen you, I think that you can totally pull off "sexy" too. Do you have any special skills you want to tell me about, or a plan for the games?" Cecelia asks. "I can use knives and spears well, and tie knots. Also, I can feed my self. My plan for the games is to act weak, and apparently sexy, and hide and steal from the careers when they aren't at their camp. Then, with only a few people left, when I've hopefully been forgotten about, I'll show up and kill anyone left, go home, and live a long sand happy life." I answer, slightly smug. "At training, I want you to appear mediocre, and try new things. Shoot some arrows, swing a sword, throw an ax. Try for a score so Low that people will automatically know that it was on purpose." Cecelia stands up to leave, but calls over her shoulder, "And when you get to the Capitol, don't object to what your prep team and stylists do, OK, you wont like it, but don't object." I nod, finish my brunch and go to my quarters. Once there, I plan on showering, but there are so man y buttons. Finally I just slam my hands down, pressing 13 random buttons. The water that sprays down on me is lukewarm, and I am washed with this fruity, citrusy smelling concoction. When I step out, all I have to do flip a switch and a current goes through my scalp, drying, untangling, and fluffing my hair. I search the drawers in my room and find thick, warm, pants and a matching pajama top. Despite the fact that it's only 3PM, I crawl into bed and embrace a blissful unconsciousness.

Chapter 3

"Wake up, up, up, because it's going to be a big, big, day" Lila calls. I slowly redress myself in my outfit from yesterday. Then I meander towards the dining area. "Eat quickly, because we are almost at the Capitol." Woof orders. I stuff my face with as much food as I possibly can and in 5 minutes the train stops. "OK, just take the elevators up to level 8. Riley, your stylist will be Marie, May Jessica, Alec. Don't object to what they do, and I'll see you guys tonight." Cecelia says. I follow her instructions and am greeted by 3 people, 2 female, 1 male, on floor 8. "Come here, dearie, that's right, in here. You can sit down over there. I'm Mage, this is Dyna, and that's Sapphire." He introduces. "Now tell us about yourself and undress" I stare at him. "You're kidding, right? Like I'd actually undress in front of you." "Have it your way then," Dyna says, and lunges forward and rips off my clothes. Despite my objections, my prep team bathes me, rids my entire body of all hair, and leaves. The second they do I wrap myself in a towel. Alec struts in. "Take off the towel" he growls. Alec looks about 35 and has an evil glint in his eye. I slowly unwrap myself. The second I do, Alec studies me. "Hm." he muses. "Well, if your going to play up "sexy" as you mentor wants, then you need a lot of work. Full body polish, I think." I stare at him in horror. "What if I refuse?" I challenge. "Then I tie you down and proceed." Alec snarls. Three hours later, my elbow-length chestnut colored hair cascades down my back in ringlets. I have on a purple wrap dress. The neckline is way too low, and it stops just barely below my waistline. Riley is in a tux of the same color as my dress. I feel exposed, I mean, how could I not! Suddenly, our chariot jerks forward. I smile at the crowd, wave, blow kisses. The crowd screams my name. I know that I'll need to get these people to love me, if I am to return home in anything other than a wooden box. So until our chariot stops outside of the city circle, I kiss, catch flowers, smile, wave, and scream "I love you" and "Thank you." By the time I reach my floor, I've lost my voice, my lips have gone numb, my arms are about to fall off, and I am holding more flowers than I have ever seen in my life.

I trudge off to my room, were I crawl under the covers of my bed and fall asleep instantly.

Chapter 4

I slowly stand up and stretch. The clock across the room reads 9AM. In the closet, I find an out fit that Alec must have layed out. It consists of insanely short green shorts, white-and-green sneakers, and a tight, strapless, white bra. I storm out to the dining area. "OK, Alec, where's my shirt!" I demand. At the sight of my rage, Alec, Woof, and Riley burst out laughing. "You're wearing it." he answers. "Now come and eat something before training." I sigh, defeated. Later, in the elevator, Riley turns to me and grins. "You know, we would get more sponsors if we were in love." "And I would have 2 more siblings and a father to come home to if you hadn't killed them." I retort angrily. "Ooh, still sore about that?" he teases "Because I think you look hot." as he said this, his hands encircle my waist. I try to break out but he's too strong. "Meet me in my room after dinner. Or else." to emphasize this, Riley digs his nails deep into my side. I gasp in pain. Riley takes my hand and leads me over to a table where a someone pins a number 8 on my "shirt". "Act like you love me" Riley orders. I oblige quickly by smiling up at him and leaning my head on his chest. Some lady reads the list of stations, and tells us that under no circumstances whatsoever are we to engage in any thing physical with another tribute, and assistants will be on hand if we would like to try something. Riley leads me over to the bow and arrow station. After that, we stay at the camofladge for an hour. After lunch, we make fires and throw spears. Dinner goes by quickly, and all too soon, I'm standing at Riley's door, knocking. The second I'm inside, he pins me on his bed. "What are you doing, get off of me, right now" I screetch. "Calm down, I have a plan. In my interview, I'm going to tell the audience that you're pregnant." He soothes. "Are you freaking kidding me, no No NO! Never and if you try anything I swear, I Will kill you!" "Except for the fact that I'm stonger than you, have you pinned down, and am armed. What have you got?" He asks. "With one scream I can bring people here who would stop you." I tried to state this superiorly, but it came out more like a question. "Why would you do that, I know you like this" Riley begins to rub his hands over my stomach. Suddenly, I am scared. Is Riley really armed? And does he really plan as presenting me as his weak, hot, pregnant girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 72nd annual Hunger Games begin"

Chapter 1

"Wake up May" my mother calls. I yawn and sit up. The sun shining through my window announces that I have slept way to late. Today is the day of the reaping. In District 8, the reaping is early, at 9AM. I glance at my alarm clock. 8:15. shoot. I scramble out of bed and throw on the red knee-length skirt, glittery silver top, and black heels I had picked out last night and trot downstairs as fast as I can without twisting my ankle. "Ready to go sweetie" my mom asks. I nod. Heading toward the center of town, I start to feel nauseous. I am roped off into a group where I am forced to stand with other 13 years old. Our districts escort, Lila, steps up onto the platform. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. First, lets choose our girl tribute." Lila digs her hand deep into the ball that has precisely 2 slips that have May Jessica Bali written on them in my careful penmanship. Please not me, not me not me. Because if I am chosen, who would take care of my little brother, Jan, 2, and 6 year old June? My mother's salary at the factory is scarcely enough for one person, let alone four. So I learned to steal. I would wait until I saw my neighbors leave for work, or school, or where ever they went, and then I creep up into their houses and steal only extremely necessary food items that I am positive wont be missed. If I get caught, I would be shot in the head in front of the entire district. But I have come to the decision that a bullet in the head would be a lot quicker than starving to death. "And the lucky winner is...May Jessica Bali" Lila announces. Slowly, I make my way to the stage. My vision is blurring. Once on the stage, Lila stares at me for a moment, then says: "Oh, would you just look at these tears of joy, I mean, May looks ecstatic. Lets give her a big round of applause." With everyone clapping, I start to shake, these people, their anticipating my murder. Suddenly, the world goes fuzzy and black and I pitch forwards and pass out. When I wake up, I am in the justice building with my family surrounding me. My mom has her arms around me, little Jan has his face buried in my neck, and June is curled up beside me. I start to sob afresh. "I love you, all of you, more than anything in the whole world. So no matter what you see on the screen, you have to promise me that you'll fight through it. Mom, keep your factory job, Jan and June promise me that you'll stay in school. June, I want you to help out mom by playing with Jan while I'm gone, OK?" I ask "Where are you going" asks June. Mom has never allowed her to watch the Hunger games, trying to protect her as long as possible. "I am going to go play a game, and I might be gone for a long time." I explain carefully "But I _will_ come home, I promise you, I will" My voice has risen to a shout, and new tears flow down my face. And suddenly there's a Peacekeeper at the door saying that time is up, an I'm shouting "Love you" and "I WILL come home" and then their gone. The next people to walk in are my best friends, Audra, Melissa, and Laurel. "your allowed one token from your district, right?" Laurel asks. "Yes" I respond. "Then will you wear this?" asks Melissa. Audra hands me a silver locket. In it, on one side is a picture of Jan, June, and my mother. On the other side there is a picture of me and all my friends at our elementary school graduation party. "Yes, I will, this is wonderful, I love you guys, thank you so much." I gush. Audra takes my hand, " Hide in the arena, steal from the careers, outsmart everyone and come home" She orders sternly. "Yeah, please come home, May, I couldn't take it if you died." Laurel adds. "One thing, please keep my family alive" I plead "It's a deal" Melissa responds "we keep Jan, June, and your mom alive, and you come home alive" I allow myself a small smile. "I'll see you in a few weeks then." We all hug, then the peacekeeper is there and forces them out. Another peacekeeper escorts me to the train station, where hundreds of cameras are pointed at me and millions of microphones are shoved in my face by thousands for people all asking me different questions. The peacekeeper shoves them away from me as I enter the train. Waiting for me is Lila, my escort, Woof and Cecelia, my mentors and the boy tribute from my district. At first, all I can see is the back of his head. As he turns, the effect of who he is hits me. I know him, and I hate him

Chapter 2

Riley Certix. Thats his name. He's evil. You see, I used to have a father and 2 more siblings. April and March. Riley is the Mayor's son. 3 years ago, My dad had taken April and March, 5 year old twins to the river to teach them to swim. Riley saw them, and told his father that they were fishing. Fishing is illegal because it's considered poaching off the Capital's lands. Riley convinced his father to hang them. I can still remember April's last scream, the fear in March's eyes, the guilt in my fathers. June somewhat remembers, but my mother didn't even know that she was pregnant with Jan yet. "Hello, May Jessica, this is Riley, and I'm Cecelia" Cecelia introduced smoothly "May I please talk to you privately" I nod, and she leads me into the dining area. "Please, feel free to eat while I talk, OK?" She waits while I fill up a plate with pasta, fruit, steak, rolls, soup, and a lot of stuff that I don't even know what it's called. "First off, I love the fact that your trying to play up "weak". Also, now that I've seen you, I think that you can totally pull off "sexy" too. Do you have any special skills you want to tell me about, or a plan for the games?" Cecelia asks. "I can use knives and spears well, and tie knots. Also, I can feed my self. My plan for the games is to act weak, and apparently sexy, and hide and steal from the careers when they aren't at their camp. Then, with only a few people left, when I've hopefully been forgotten about, I'll show up and kill anyone left, go home, and live a long sand happy life." I answer, slightly smug. "At training, I want you to appear mediocre, and try new things. Shoot some arrows, swing a sword, throw an ax. Try for a score so Low that people will automatically know that it was on purpose." Cecelia stands up to leave, but calls over her shoulder, "And when you get to the Capitol, don't object to what your prep team and stylists do, OK, you wont like it, but don't object." I nod, finish my brunch and go to my quarters. Once there, I plan on showering, but there are so man y buttons. Finally I just slam my hands down, pressing 13 random buttons. The water that sprays down on me is lukewarm, and I am washed with this fruity, citrusy smelling concoction. When I step out, all I have to do flip a switch and a current goes through my scalp, drying, untangling, and fluffing my hair. I search the drawers in my room and find thick, warm, pants and a matching pajama top. Despite the fact that it's only 3PM, I crawl into bed and embrace a blissful unconsciousness.

Chapter 3

"Wake up, up, up, because it's going to be a big, big, day" Lila calls. I slowly redress myself in my outfit from yesterday. Then I meander towards the dining area. "Eat quickly, because we are almost at the Capitol." Woof orders. I stuff my face with as much food as I possibly can and in 5 minutes the train stops. "OK, just take the elevators up to level 8. Riley, your stylist will be Marie, May Jessica, Alec. Don't object to what they do, and I'll see you guys tonight." Cecelia says. I follow her instructions and am greeted by 3 people, 2 female, 1 male, on floor 8. "Come here, dearie, that's right, in here. You can sit down over there. I'm Mage, this is Dyna, and that's Sapphire." He introduces. "Now tell us about yourself and undress" I stare at him. "You're kidding, right? Like I'd actually undress in front of you." "Have it your way then," Dyna says, and lunges forward and rips off my clothes. Despite my objections, my prep team bathes me, rids my entire body of all hair, and leaves. The second they do I wrap myself in a towel. Alec struts in. "Take off the towel" he growls. Alec looks about 35 and has an evil glint in his eye. I slowly unwrap myself. The second I do, Alec studies me. "Hm." he muses. "Well, if your going to play up "sexy" as you mentor wants, then you need a lot of work. Full body polish, I think." I stare at him in horror. "What if I refuse?" I challenge. "Then I tie you down and proceed." Alec snarls. Three hours later, my elbow-length chestnut colored hair cascades down my back in ringlets. I have on a purple wrap dress. The neckline is way too low, and it stops just barely below my waistline. Riley is in a tux of the same color as my dress. I feel exposed, I mean, how could I not! Suddenly, our chariot jerks forward. I smile at the crowd, wave, blow kisses. The crowd screams my name. I know that I'll need to get these people to love me, if I am to return home in anything other than a wooden box. So until our chariot stops outside of the city circle, I kiss, catch flowers, smile, wave, and scream "I love you" and "Thank you." By the time I reach my floor, I've lost my voice, my lips have gone numb, my arms are about to fall off, and I am holding more flowers than I have ever seen in my life.

I trudge off to my room, were I crawl under the covers of my bed and fall asleep instantly.

Chapter 4

I slowly stand up and stretch. The clock across the room reads 9AM. In the closet, I find an out fit that Alec must have layed out. It consists of insanely short green shorts, white-and-green sneakers, and a tight, strapless, white bra. I storm out to the dining area. "OK, Alec, where's my shirt!" I demand. At the sight of my rage, Alec, Woof, and Riley burst out laughing. "You're wearing it." he answers. "Now come and eat something before training." I sigh, defeated. Later, in the elevator, Riley turns to me and grins. "You know, we would get more sponsors if we were in love." "And I would have 2 more siblings and a father to come home to if you hadn't killed them." I retort angrily. "Ooh, still sore about that?" he teases "Because I think you look hot." as he said this, his hands encircle my waist. I try to break out but he's too strong. "Meet me in my room after dinner. Or else." to emphasize this, Riley digs his nails deep into my side. I gasp in pain. Riley takes my hand and leads me over to a table where a someone pins a number 8 on my "shirt". "Act like you love me" Riley orders. I oblige quickly by smiling up at him and leaning my head on his chest. Some lady reads the list of stations, and tells us that under no circumstances whatsoever are we to engage in any thing physical with another tribute, and assistants will be on hand if we would like to try something. Riley leads me over to the bow and arrow station. After that, we stay at the camofladge for an hour. After lunch, we make fires and throw spears. Dinner goes by quickly, and all too soon, I'm standing at Riley's door, knocking. The second I'm inside, he pins me on his bed. "What are you doing, get off of me, right now" I screetch. "Calm down, I have a plan. In my interview, I'm going to tell the audience that you're pregnant." He soothes. "Are you freaking kidding me, no No NO! Never and if you try anything I swear, I Will kill you!" "Except for the fact that I'm stonger than you, have you pinned down, and am armed. What have you got?" He asks. "With one scream I can bring people here who would stop you." I tried to state this superiorly, but it came out more like a question. "Why would you do that, I know you like this" Riley begins to rub his hands over my stomach. Suddenly, I am scared. Is Riley really armed? And does he really plan as presenting me as his weak, hot, pregnant girlfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

This is it. The eve of the Hunger Games. In less than 24 I could be dead. For my interview, I'm wearing an insanely short white skirt, and a red "shirt" like the one I had worn to the first day of training. My heels match the "shirt" and are about 5 inches tall. My prep team has completely made over my face. I am almost completely unrecognizable. My nails are red. I am ready. Riley made me practice scripted responses. I am completely smitten with him, and he will tell the audience that I am pregnant. Oh, how I hate him. The second we're in the arena, I will kill him.

"Are you ready" Cecelia asks.

"I was born ready" I respond with a smile. Cecelia leads me to where the other tributes are seated

"Good luck" Cecelia wishes.

"Thanks" I answer.

I slowly take in the other tributes. Caesar greets the audience, then introduces the girl from district 1. She's playing up the mysterious angle. Her male counter part is going for ruthless. The districts slip by. 5...6...7... Eventually, I hear my name called.

"Hello, May Jessica. So tell me, what were you thinking when you were reaped?"

"Um, I was in complete shock, I mean, sure, I had taken out tesserae, but I only had 4 entries."

"Well, would you like to tell the audience what you can do?" "I can use spears, knives, tie knots, shoot arrows, and feed myself." I reply meekly.

"Is there someone special back at home, someone that you want to win for?" "Um, not precisely. I mean, I really like Riley Certix."

"The male tribute from your district?" Caesar exclaims.

"Yeah." I respond, blowing him a kiss. The capitol audience goes wild. Just then, a buzzard sounds, signaling that my time is up. As I waltz back to my seat, the audience is still clapping. I can't listen to most of Riley's interview, as I am still in shock.

His ending line catches my attention; "I just hope that she doesn't give birth during the Games." I smile guiltily at the cameras. I blush, playing up the crazed with love, pregnant, girlfriend. Hardly anyone even listens to the rest of the district interviews. The second I stand up, Riley's arms are around me. He picks me up and carries me up to our rooms.

"Tomorrow, sprint straight to the cornucopia, grab whatever you can, as fast as you can, then get the hell out of there. Got it?" he strategizes. "I got it." I mumble. He sets me down on my bed, tucks me in, and leaves. I fall asleep instantly, knowing that every moment I give into fatigue in the arena is a moment of weakness.

Chapter 6 The Games Begin

I'm roused at dawn and taken to a small room with a buffet of food. My stylist, Alec, is waiting for me. He hands me the tribute outfit. Loose black pants, a red shirt, an orange jacket, and green boots. I dress, then I eat everything that Alec puts in front of me. Fried chicken, potatoes, eggs, fruit, fish, salad, pasta, soup, and water. Oh my gosh I drink more water than I ever have in my life. I gorge myself past the point of disgust. But I don't care. I know that food will probably be hard to come by in the arena.

When the clock chimes 9AM, I am placed on a hovercraft where a tracker is injected into my left forarm. I estimate the ride to be about 45 minutes. I drop down onto my tribute plate. I scan the arena. It is mostly a beautiful meadow teeming with lushius plants. The gong sounds.

I sprint towards the cornacopia. Once there, I easily snag a belt of knives, 3 large backpacks, a bow and 2 sheaths of arrows, and a heavy box. While running away,the guy from 9 tried to wrench my belt of knives off so I stabbed him in the lungs, not even allowing him a final scream. Then I run as fast as I possibly can while carrying these things towards the caves. I reach one of the caves about 2 hours later. I dump everything that I had grabbed in a pile in the middle of the cave. In the backpacks, I find 5 empty gallon sized bottles, 2 first aid kits, a 1 liter bottle of iodine, a sleeping bag, and a blowgun with 2 dozen darts. I also have 24 arrows and 1 bow, and 11 throwing knives. Next, I open the box. It contains an absolutely enormouse amount of food. 10 apples, 10 oranges, a container of strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and blueberries. 2 watermelon, 5 containers of cooked meat, 3 loaves of bread, and a container of mixed vegetables. I hear a twig snap at the mouth of the cave. My head whips toward the sound. Turning, I see Brae standing there, the 12 year old from district 7.

"Will you be my ally?" she asks. Though she is 12, she looks about 6. June's age.

"Sure." I respond, and we shake on it. We know that this kind of deal can only be temporary, but what are the odds of us being the last 2 alive?

Brae adds her supplies to my pile. She has 3 axes, a medical kit, and a backpack that contains a pack of 50 matches, 2 fishing rods plus a bag of bait. Also, a blanket, 2 pairs of night vision goggles, 1 gallon sized bottle, and 4 loaves of bread.

Suddenly, I hear 12 cannons fire. Yikes, half of the children dead on the first day. Then the seal of Panem is in the sky and the anthem plays. First to appear is the boy from 2, followed by both from 3, then the girl from 5, the girl from 6, and the guy from 7, both from 9 and 10, the boy from 11, and the girl from 12. then the final seal is in the sky. The temperature plummets immediately, so Brae and I wrap ourselves in her blanket and my sleeping bag.

Brae turns to me and in her eyes, I see guilt, fear, and sadness reflected in them.

"I killed the pair from 3." she announces solemnly.

"I killed the boy from 9." I admit.

"Oh, you mean Niel. She says. Suddenly, I feel deeply, intensely ashamed. I had murdered a boy and I hadn't even known his name. What kind of monster was I? Brae and I slowly fall asleep.

Chapter 7

I am awakened by the sound of a cannon. Quickly glancing around the cave, I realize that Brae is gone. Oh no. What if that was her cannon? She was so much like June. I can't let her die. I arm myself with my belt of knives and tentatively step out of the cave. I see Brae sitting next to a pile of fish. Brae stares at me, her expression shocked.

"Were you going to kill me?" She asked.

"No, I thought that you were dead and had come to avenge that." I respond. "I caught breakfast, and probably lunch and dinner too." Says Brae, as she hauls in another fish. I carry her meat into the cave and begin to gut it. By the time I'm done, Brae walks inside with a few more. We light a fire in the back of the cave and cook the fish. We cook it all, knowing that it won't keep raw very long. Not to far away, I hear a large group of people arguing.

"Give me the spears!"

"No, you have the dagger."

"No, Ruby has the dagger."

"Just take _something _already!"

I motion to Brae, who immediately picks up her axes. I tighten my belt of knives and load my bow. We creep stealthily outside. The career pack is standing just to thr right of our cave with their backs to us, fighting. There are only 5 of them. Before they even know what happened, Brae has buried both of her axes into the pair from 1. Before they can retaliate, I drive an arrow deeply into the boy from 4's temple. The girl from 4 chucks a spear at me, but it barely grazes my side. Brae snags a few knives from my belt and throws one at the girl from 2. The knife punctures her throat, and she halves the rest of her breif, remaining life by yanking out the weapon. While I watched her die, I hear Brae cry out in pain. I whip my head around in time to see a dagger stab her in her back. I am filled with hate for this monster. She tried to kill a twelve year old girl in cold blood. I chuck a knife at her. It impales itself in her chest, just where her heart should be. Her cannon fires.

"Are you ok, Brae?" I ask, kneeling down next to her. Brae has her jacket tied around her wound. I carry her easily into the cave and lay her down onto our bed. I gently pry off her jacket. Involuntarily, I gasp. The dagger punctured into her spine.

"Will I die?" Brae asks, her voice filled with terror.

"Not if I can help it." I respond. As I slowly tug the dagger out of her spine, I start to cry.

"Are you going to be ok? Because I can't feel anything, so don't worry about hurting me." Brae soothes

"Then that's worse. Your nerves have been severed/damaged." I respond. I rip open a medical kit. Sifting through it's contents, I find a bottle of anti-inflamitary pills, bandages, antibiotic cream, and a needle and thread.

"Take this." I order, handing her an anti-inflamitary pill. "I have to sew it up. First I'll rub some antibiotic cream into it, then sew it, then bandage it." I explain.

"OK. OK." Brae agrees. Then she promptly passes out.

"Brae. BRAE!" I scream. I dump an entire water bottle on her face.

"Brae, oh my god, you can't die, you can't. Wake UP!" I screetch. By now I have resulted to slapping her face. The pool of blood around us has become scary. How much more can she stand to lose?

"May Jessica." Brae croaks. "You need to win. You need to win and help my family. Please promise, please."

"Yes, yes of course I will. Brae, I love you."

"To my family and friends from district 7, I love you, and I will miss you."

Brae's cannon fires. Tears flow steadily down my face, and my body coarses with sobs. Why is the Capitol so cruel? I slowly treat her wound. I know that the Capitol could fix it quicker, and better too. But I want to do it. Then I plait her hair back, scrub all the mud and sweat from her body. I wrap her in the blanket and kiss her forhead.

I gently lay her down outside of the cave. I know that unless there is another fight going on, I'm being featured.

"Does anyone see how completely barberic this is? The Capitol is stealing your children and sacrificing them. Is killing the innocent really helping to keep the districts in line, or is it just adding fuel to the flames? Any species that sacrifices it's young to settle their disputes, shouldn't be in charge. We should let some decent species take over, because this," I announce, pointing to Brae, "is uncivilized. In school, we are fed a blather of lies about how mighty and sophisticated the Capitol is, but killing the innocent children of the districts is wrong. It's cowardly, evil, cruel, harsh, nightmarish, and barberic. And it won't ever end. I'm sorry, Brae, that I couldn't save you. You remind me of my sister, June. To Brae's family and friends, I am sorry that she died so young. I am sorry that I couldn't save her. I loved her." As I finish, all the fight goes out of me. I convulse on the ground, sceaming and sobbing. Eventually, a hovercraft appears and takes Brae away. This makes me sob harder. This is how I fall asleep.

Chapter 8

I am awakened at dusk, when the anthem of Panem blares loudly throughout the entire arena. Then the faces appear. Both tributes from 1, the girl from 2, both from 4. And finally, the most haunting one: Brae. I count in my head. There is only 6 of us left. The boy from 6, both from 8, the girl from 11, and the boy from 12.

If I am to get out of this place alive, then I have to go on the attack. I quickly fill all of the containers I have with water, stash the food in one backpack, the water in another, and the medical supplies and sleeping bag in the last bag. I only have 3 knives, 23 arrows, and 1 bow left. I artfully hide my supplies in a bush. I put on a pair of night vision goggles, arm myself with spears and knives, and march back towards the Cornacopia, where some smart person is probably taking advantage of the career's deaths.

Sure enough, when I get there, Riley is sleeping. I stare at him for a moment, then stab him in the heart.

"That's for molesting me, you despicable moron!" I exclaim. It doesn't matter that he can't hear me, the rest of Panem can.

I pick through the dwindling supplies. I pick up 5 spears, 7 throwing knives, 3 more empty water bottles, 2 loaves of bread, and a large box of crackers. Also, thinking of Brae, 2 axes. I pack my supplies into a large backpack that contains a bowl, dried beef, a medical kit, and few yards of a thick, heavy, durable rope. Then I sprint back to my cave to sleep.

When I rise the next morning, I can sense that something is wrong. Sure enough, when I open my eyes I realize that everything has been flooded. My 4 backpacks have sunk to the bottom of the lake that has engulfed me. I quickly sling them over my shoulders and swim out of my cave.

I swim towards the Cornacopia, where I expect to find someone. I am mistaken, however. After about an hour of sitting atop the Cornacopia, I hear 2 cannons announcing that I am one of the last 2 people alive. I wait for the one other tribute to arrive. I am rewarded by the sight of a figure trying to run through the water. I stare at my only competition, the sole factor deciding wether I live or die. As the tribute gets closer, I identify him as the boy from 12. I heft a spear in my hands. I wait for 3 more agonizing minutes while he half runs, half dives toward me.

"I'm sorry." I yell, and I let it fly. The spear lodges itself in his stomach, and the water around him is stained red. I whatch him as he struggles in the final throes of death, then goes completely still. His cannon fires.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you the Victor of the 73 annual Hunger Games...May Jessica Bali!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9

When I wake, I am in a hospital bed. I stare around, disoriented. I have gauze wrapped around my side. Huh. I had thought that the girl's spear had missed me. I had been too preoccupied with Brae. My eyes filled with tears. Oh Brae. I envisioned her still wrapped in her blanket. Past harm, but utterly defenseless. I suddenly wish that I could hold the Capitol responsible for her murder. Though she was 12, she looked only about half that. Poor Brae. Poor tributes. All of them. I had killed 6 of them. I gasp, how could that be right. That would mean that I had killed exactly one fourth of everyone in that arena. Unless you count Brae, for I had led her to her death. A doctor walks in.

"Your side will heal nicely, with no scar." He intones

"Am I going insane?" I ask nervously.

"No, most victors go through that, but it will pass." He assures. "Is there anything you want?" The doctor asks

"Um, some water please?" I ask, unsure.

"OK, I'll have some sent up." He says. Then he walks out. Before the water arrives, though, I fall into a deep and troubled slumber.

In my dreams, I relive Brae's last moments. I wake up shaking. A doctor, different from before, injects something into my arm, making me pass out. This time I see the faces of those who I had so callously murdered. They are trying to kill me. To avenge their own deaths. They re-create their wounds on me. The boy from 9 knifes my lungs. The girl from 4 stabs me in the heart. The guy from 12 spears me in the stomach. The boy from 4 shoots my temple with an arrow. But the absolute worst is Riley. He is all over me, and eventually inside of me. I wake up screaming, wishing that I am dead, sure that I will be any minute. And not knowing which would be worse. And then Cecelia is there, comforting me. I eventually calm down. Cecelia leads me back to the room I had used before the Games. She tells me to sleep, and that tomorrow I can rest, and that night will be my interview and the required re-watching of the Games. Some editor has condensed them into 3 hours, and I get to watch them on a giant screen while onstage. Yippee. I fall asleep almost instantly, though again, it is a tormented slumber.

"Wake up, up, up, it's going to be a big, big, day!" Lila announces. I groan and get up. After a pitifully small breakfast, my prep team works on all aspects of me. From my hair to my nails to my face. I am dressed in a soft, pink, knee-length dress with white flats. My make-up makes me look like I'm a little kid. Alec explains that after the obscenities that I yelled at the Capitol when Brae died, I need to be portrayed as innocent as possible. Then he adds: "Why did you care so much for that creature, anyway. I mean, it's not like she even had the slightest chance of winning."

"What do you mean, how could I care for Brae? She was just an innocent little 12 year old who looked about half that. You idiots in the Capitol stole her life, her innocence, her future! You are the creature, not sweet little Brae. How could you be so cruel?" I demand.

"Whatever. It's time to go, anyway." Alec purrs dismissively.

I sprint out of the room and slam the door.

Chapter 10

"So, May Jessica, what do you think?"

"Um, I'm in complete shock, I mean, I hadn't ever thought that I would actually win."

"Well, I'm glad that it was you who won. Everyone else was just trying-and failing-to be someone that they weren't."

"You Capitol citizens listen up!" I demand. "Brae, Jenna, Maxwell, Athene, Alec, and all the other tributes were simply little children who were corrupted and murdered by YOUR cruelty and sick entertainment ideas. I meant every single god-da**ed word that I said in the arena. Brae, an innocent 12 year old, murdered, along with an absolutely countless number of others, because of a rebellion that happened before we were even born, before even our parents were born! I refuse to re watch my Games!" And with that I turned around and stormed off the stage, all the way up to my room, where I collapse onto my bed, sobbing.

When I awaken, Cecelia is sitting on the edge of my bed.

"May, honey, do you want to talk?" Cecelia asks gently.

"He-Caesar-insulted the other tributes and I, um, I... Ah handled it badly." I reply. My face feels thick and hot from crying. "What Happened after I left?" I ask.

"The re-watching of the games was still required, after it was over, some doctor stood up and told everyone how you are now mentally unstable-

"But I'm not!" I interrupt angrily.

"I know your not, honey, but you can't keep screaming anything you want about the Capitol. Either President Snow says that you're insane or he has to kill you." Cecelia explains. "Also, you have your interview tonight, so if I were you, I would shower and eat something before your prep team shows up at noon."

"Ok. Thanks." I respond. After Cecelia leaves, I order an exorbitant amount of rich, delectable, foods. I eat with my hands, shoveling food into my mouth. Again, I merely slam down a few random buttons, and am assaulted by burning hot water, thick soaps, and creamy conditioner. Then I merely sit on the bed until my prep team shows up. And when they do, oh my god. All they talk about is the Games. But it's all about what they were doing, not the dying children in the arena. Eventually, they leave and Alec struts in.

"You wasted all of my efforts last night!" he screams angrily.

"Yeah, like that's my biggest concern." I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It _should_ be. You know, President Snow could easily have you executed for treason." He shot back.

I know. President Snow is a cruel, cold, evil man. He kills anyone he wants to, anytime he thinks it convenient. The really attractive victors, he sells. If they refuse, he kills their families. Also, anyone who dares to defy the Capitol in even the tiniest way, either becomes an Avox, or dead. So, yes, I know that President Snow could kill me, but it would make him look bad. And bad publicity for the Capitol because of me isn't worth it.

"I know, but frankly, I just don't give a damn." I respond. And with that, I turn on my heel an walk out.

Chapter 11 The Interview

"Hello Capitol!" Caesar yells "Tonight, I have the privilege of interviewing the victor of the 73 Hunger Games, miss May Jessica Bali!"

"Hello, Caesar, and thanks for having me tonight."

"Well, the pleasure is mine. Now what were you thinking when you were reaped?"

"I was scared. I was sure that I was going to die. District 8 hasn't had a victor in ages,and I'm not particularly powerful, or gifted with weapons."

"What about your district partner, Riley Certix?"

"2 years ago, he asked me out and I refused. A few days later, my dad tried to teach my 5 year old twin siblings, April and March, to swim. Riley saw them, convinced his dad that they were poaching, and his dad is the mayor, so he hung them. All of them. And I can still remember April's last scream. The fear in March's eyes. And my father, he felt responsible. He had to watch 2 of his children hang, before he was. He was leaving behind me, my little sister June, and he never even knew that my mom was pregnant. I felt 100% responsible. If I had just pretended to love Riley, he wouldn't have murdered half my family. So anyway, he still loved me, and he threatened to hurt me if I didn't do what he said. After the first day of training, he raped me. And the whole pregnancy thing was a lie, but it isn't anymore. After the Games, while I was recuperating in the hospital, a doctor told me that I was pregnant, only a week along. And I murdered him. For molesting me, for killing half my family, for being a jerk. I also murdered the boy from 9, the boy from 4, the girl from 4, the boy from 12, Riley, and the boy from 12. To their families and friends, I am sorry. I know that they all had hopes and dreams, memories and qualities that made them each unique and lovable. I know that I will never be able to fill the void I created, but I was forced to kill them. The Capitol made us enemies. I am no more than just a slave of theirs. I hate it, but there is nothing I can do about it. So I'm sorry." I finish.

After that, Caesar asks me a thousand seemingly inane questions about training, the Games, my family and friends back at home. Eventually, I am allowed to go back to my room to sleep. The next day, I go home.


End file.
